


SAFR

by Shurikens_Miner



Series: Chronicles Of Heroes [2]
Category: RWBY, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: And here we add the Dimension-hopping Time Skimmer to our series!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurikens_Miner/pseuds/Shurikens_Miner
Summary: 1 Earth Year after the events of Mega Man Chronicles, Shulk, Time Man, and Flash Man require assistance from the most unlikely source with the Time Skimmer, a time machine from the Chronos Institute. When Reyn's button pushing habits get the better of them, they're launched into a world of scythe wielding girls, mysterious men, and hat wearing crooks.





	SAFR

                                                            

 

_Colony 9 - Shulk_

 

A pair of Robot Masters lean over a table, Shulk in tow, looking over a large capsule. “This is the Time Skimmer,” the purple one says. “We’ve been developing it for years at the Chronos Institute, a method for travelling through time itself. Unfortunately, we’ve not been able to get it working, and right now it’s theoretical at best.”

“Even if we were to get it finished,” the blue one says. “We haven’t found a way to account for spatial displacement yet.”

“Spatial displacement?” Shulk asks. “What might that be, Flash Man?”

“To put it simply, when travelling through time alone, your position would stay the same, meaning that if a human were to use it without travelling by exact years to the past or future, they’d be stranded in space with no way to breathe. So a potential time machine would have to account for this.”

“I see… And if we were to account for this, it would work?”

“Theoretically,” the purple one replies. “Despite Flash Man and I’s best efforts, we’ve not been able to actually get it to travel in the past. The only one who’s ever gotten it to work is Dr Wily of all people, and we have no idea how.”

“Couldn’t we just ask him, Time Man?”

Flash Man glares at him. “You’d trust him to actually tell the truth?”

“Yes,” Shulk replies. “From what he had said to me during my last trip to the Earth, he wants a future where Robots and Humans could live together, which is why he was trying to achieve world domination for all these years. So it serves to reason that he’d tell the truth here.”

Time Man simply nods. “I see your reasoning here… Very well. We’ll take a trip to Monsteropolis to speak with Wily about this.” He shudders a bit at the name. “I don’t like the idea much, though.”

“I could go speak with him myself if you wish.”

“That would be best, yes.”

Shulk heads out of the Weapons Development Lab, and head to the Ether Lamp. The teleporter Star Man had set up in tandem with the High Entia was working perfectly. Shulk steps through, and finds himself in Monsteropolis once again. Star Man and Pharaoh Man stand right outside the teleporter, the latter being somewhat surprised to see the blond man. “Oh, Shulk! What brings you here?”

“I need to speak with Wily,” he replies. “It’s urgent for work on the Time Skimmer.”

“What!?” Star Man gasps in shock. “That’s insane!”

“He’s the only one to ever get it to work! It’s our one shot.”

“But he’s a mad scientist! As soon as you find him, he’ll try to kill you!”

“I don’t think so. He’s not just mindlessly trying to control the world, he’s fighting for a purpose. A noble purpose, even if his methods are less than pleasant.”

Star Man prepares another counter to this, but Pharaoh Man holds his hand up. “We’re coming with you.”

“I did not sign up for this, Pharaoh Man!”

“You’re a space exploration robot. You of all people would be perfect to help work on the Time Skimmer. Besides, even just having Shulk and I try to get to him is enough, we need your Star Crash.”

Star Man simply grumbles in response. “... Fine. The castle hasn’t changed its location since you last arrived here, let’s get going.”

Shulk nods with a smile. “I knew you’d come around.”  

 

_Wily’s Fortress- Wily_

“No.”

“What!?” The blond human before him asks incredulously. “Wily, we actually need you for this.”

“You also dashed my plans a year ago!”

“You were using the Faced Mechon to murder civilians, I couldn’t let that pass! Besides, you were the only one to ever get it to work! Your assistance would be invaluable to us.”

“I don’t seem to recall you assisting in my schemes.”

“Wily, please. Remember when we had spoken in your castle? How you had always wanted Robots and Humans to be equal?”

“... I don’t see where you’re going with this.”

“This could help. Take a trip into the future to see what they did to make that future. See how we could implement it. It would be the future you had always dreamed of.”

 

Now, Wily is no fool. He knows that this boy was sincere in this. Shulk’s honest like that. Not to mention the comment had hit home.

“... On one condition. I get to join the maiden voyage.”

Shulk seems to consider this for a while. Wily knew it’d take some convincing, so he decides to bring another fact into the matter. “I heard you brought a couple Robot Masters with you as well, they’d serve as guards, no doubt. How could I escape when they’re there?”

“... Alright, you have a deal.”

 

Wily knew he’d have to keep up his end of the bargain. But that was fine with him. After all, the Time Skimmer could prove invaluable to a future plan of his.

Or Shulk’s words could ring true. He’s willing to give it a try, though he has doubts that society would readily accept them. Robots are nothing more than tools to them, something he doubts will change for quite some time.

Something he’ll have to show them.

 

_Colony 9 - Shulk_

 

Time Man and Flash Man welcome the four back to Bionis. “I see it worked,” Flash Man says. “Color me surprised. Come on, let’s get this thing into working order! Pharaoh Man, you can just… hang out in the lab. I know this isn’t your strong suit, after all.”

The five scientists immediately descend upon the Time Skimmer, following any order from Wily of all people. The only one who doesn’t is Star Man, who works on allowing space travel. With Wily at the helm, the job is done rather quickly. “Alright,” Wily begins. “Now to see if it worked. Shall we?”

“This could hold up to ten people, correct?” Shulk asks, tilting his head.

“Yes.”

“Got it. So… give me a second, we should probably test it out with more than just four people.”

Wily simply nods, and Shulk leaves, bringing back the rest of his friend group. Immediately upon seeing Wily, Reyn gets his Driver ready, as does Dunban with his cutlass. “What are you doing here!?” Reyn exclaims, before Shulk stops him. “Reyn, he’s helping us work on the Time Skimmer. I brought you four along so we could test it out with a group larger than four. Besides, Pharaoh Man and Star Man are here to keep him from escaping again.”

“Not that I’d have anywhere to escape, this place is alien to me, no pun intended.”

“Exactly. Now, if you would please enter the capsule, we can finally test it out!”

Fiora, Riki, and Melia trust Shulk in this, and while Reyn, Sharla, and Dunban needed a bit more convincing, soon the entire group entered the capsule. Star Man entered some coordinates -- No doubt to KTD - 1, and the Time Skimmer was on its way.

 

Shulk’s eyes glow blue, and another Vision sets upon him.

 

_Reyn attempts to find a place to sit down, but is tripped up by a step, pressing some sort of button trying to catch his fall._

_A black haired girl in a red hood stands next to a blond haired girl, as the black haired girl takes out a large scythe._

_A white haired girl with a rapier dashes into a large black bird._

_A Black haired girl with a bow leaps onto a snowflake shape in the air, before catapulting herself at the same bird._

_A black haired boy, a red haired girl, a blond haired boy, and a ginger combat a large scorpion._

 

The vision ends, leaving Shulk wondering who at least four of those people were. Reyn makes a discomforted groan, and tries to sit on the step in front of him, only to trip onto the control panel. He tries to push himself up, only to press a myriad of buttons and switches as he does so. Wily makes a scream of panic. “Reyn you insolent fool! Who knows what you’ve done!”

Reyn begins to make a comeback, but everything goes white before he can.


End file.
